Unforgotten
by FantasyEmpress
Summary: Sad little post-Twilight Princess Lidna story.- Walking to the edge of the cliff, he watched the calming dimness of Twilight overtake the world. She came then.


**A/N: This was inspired by the little vid thing-a-ma-jig on the title screen of Twilight Princess, that happens if you don't push Start. **

**Disclaimer: As always, I lay no claim on anything that is the rightful property of another. **

The young man exited the castle and flinched at the brightness of the midday sun. How he despised noon, and the intense light that came with it! He pulled the hood of his cloak up so it shaded his eyes. He ignored the salutes and bowed heads of the soldiers milling about the courtyard. Their respect meant little, for what was the respect of cowards but vain praise?

He strode through the town square, ignoring the awed quiet and excited murmurs that always accompanied his presence. He exited through the west gate, relieved beyond measure to finally be free of what the world had made him, free of the worship of the people, free of the woman who looked at him with a deep love that he was completely unable to the return.

He lifted a horseshoe shaped instrument to his lips and played a cheerful tune, listened to the hoof beats approaching. The mare was flame red, her mane and tail flowing snow white. He ran his hands lovingly over her strong neck.

"Epona. How are you?"

She nickered and nudged him, then turned to that he could see the scroll tied to her saddle horn. He ran his bowstring calloused fingers through her mane as he removed it. He untied it and read the contents.

_Dearest friend, _

_Epona has been here for two weeks now without you calling her. I know she loves me, but I can sense her missing you. I know the princess must be keeping you busy, and that you have little free time as Captain of the Guard, but I hope this finds you soon, for it will mean you have called Epona to you. _

_I miss you awfully. Shad and I want you to attend our wedding. Surely her Majesty can allow you a week of freedom to come and visit? Especially since Shad helped to save the kingdom? Please do ask her. _

_I hope whatever had you so depressed has passed, and joy has returned to your eyes. It pained me to see my best friend so saddened, especially in the wake of such victory. You conquered evil, yet you seemed so very, very sad and lonely. Please come home for a while. Let your friends comfort you. _

_Rusl and his wife are going to have another baby! Colin and Kelya are giddy with delight. Colin is so much like you, Link. Brave and solemn, but kind and pleasant as well. He will change the world; perhaps not on as great a level as you have, but I know in my heart he will make a difference. _

_Hoping to see you soon,_

_Ilia_

Link tucked the letter away and mounted the mare. Instantly, he felt the unusual wideness between his knees. He reached down, laying his hand on Epona's belly and feeling the movement there. He smiled slightly.

"Congratulations, my friend. May your foal be as grand as her mother. Now, take me west, Epona. Take me to the sunset."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

It was winter, and sunset came early. He had been riding for about four hours when he came to the cliff rising above Hyrule Field. He dismounted and set Epona free. Walking to the edge of the cliff, he watched the calming dimness of Twilight overtake the world. As it settled over him, he dropped agiley to his hands and knees, felt his body change; fur settled over him like a warm blanket against the winter chilliness, dangerous claws and fangs extended, diverse scents filled his nostrils. The Twilight rose like a wall before him.

She came then. Taller than a human woman, her skin a pale blue, marked with intricate designs in black and green. Her hair was like flame, the ends tied together beneath her chin, her eyes ruby set in gold. She was scantily clad, her beautiful, thin figure unhampered by layers of clothing, covered only where decency demanded. She carried herself with grace, regality. She was more than beautiful. She was divine. She was some spirit from another world. A goddess. _His _goddess. She reached out to him.

But she could never reach him. The wall, the Twilight they both loved, yet both hated, kept them from each other forevermore. So close, they were, yet so far away.

When he was Link, Captain of the Guard of Hyrule, Advisor to the Princess Zelda, Hero of Time, he understood. He knew she had made the right descision by cutting the bonds between their worlds, by ensuring one world could never corrupt the other again.

But when he was Link, the Divine Beast, the lonely wolf on a lonely cliff, all he could know was the bitterness and the sorrow.

So he stared through the translucent wall of dusk, watching tears slip down the face of the one he could never have but would always love, and he howled his sorrow to the rising moon.


End file.
